Carmella Blaze
Carmella Marilyn Barrow (Born February, 13, 1991) is an original CAW Wrestler, she is under contract with EWWE performing under the Friday Night Rising brand best known by her ring name Carmella Blaze. She is a two time EWWE Vixens Champion and a former member of the power group known as Gothic Evolution. Being one of the first Vixens to step into a EWWE ring she revolutionized the company with her powerful offense and take no prisoners type attitude. Further stretching Carmella's reign of terror she once was the leader of the remaining Barrow Gang founded by her Grandparents Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow, famous cutthroat robbers/murders from the Depression Era, Being she was the only member of the gang who could fry someone simply by a wave of her hand, her heritage wasn't the only thing that scared off the rest of the gang from having thoughts of betrayal Outside of CAW/Background Story Carmella Blaze is the direct granddaughter of Clyde Barrow and Bonnie Parker. Two of the most famous cutthroat robbers of all time. While Bonnie was pregnant, their car was riddled with bullets. Carmella would never have been born had her mother's DNA not been ported into an incubator by an time traveler self-referred to as The Collector known for gathering historical artifacts; some of them very strange like this one. When Carmella's mother grew at an exceedingly fast rate due to the technology used, the collector began to become afraid attempting to terminate the project. Fortunately Carmella's mother escaped into society and went into hiding in Modern Day Oklahoma where the aftermath of the Great Depression still shook the nation. The surviving woman fled into an abandoned building where memories of her mother in her last moments began to plague her. After a few weeks of this she remembered everything her mother did and began to despise the people who killed her. She sought out people who idolized the former Barrow Gang and created a new one from 5 people she deemed trustworthy. One of which a Venezuelan Man she fell for and had Carmella with, unfortunately the misfortune of the Barrow gang carried on when Carmella was 6 (in 1997) in the middle of a getaway chase with her mother, and father in the front seat after they had killed the Sheriff of the town in a drive-by in Dallas, a meteor hurled towards the car, decapitating her father and mother and missing Carmella by inches due to her height. The meteor struck the back of the car, stopping it in its tracks and killing most of the pursuing officers. Carmella ran but was intercepted by The Collector who had been waiting for the right moment to recapture Carmella's mother. Highly enraged she was gone, he kept Carmella as a trophy. Traumatizing her into madness, forcing her to play house with him and toy with dolls but she continuously ripped off their heads. This is believed to be where her hatred of "barbies" began. After continuous berating from The Collector, she one day snapped sneaking in his room through the vent and slitting his throat in his sleep. Her rage triggered her powers believed to be acquired from the radioactive meteor and after the kill she felt excitement like never before. Her body caught ablaze and burned down his entire castle existing outside of the space time continuum. The malfunction in his traveling belt sent Carmella hurtling through the universe before returning to the site of her parents now a fully grown woman. Seeing their decapitated corpses she looked up to the sky, and saw a billboard promoting Barbie vs. Betty Boop for the EWWE Women's Championship. Little did she know her future would be there as she burned the thing down. Absorbing the remains of radiation from the area, being a magnet for that kind of thing. Carmella dug through the remaining car, physically showing little remorse for her two decapitated parents in the front as her trauma made her numb to pretty much everything. She found a map in the front compartment of all the places her parents planned to go, her DNA records and her mother and grandmother's diary. Once she touched their objects all of their memories forced their way into her head. Screaming in agony just as a cop car pulled up she blasted fire at the ground and glided away from the scene. It is believed the cop died in the blaze. She approached the prison and blasted her way through freeing nearly everyone in it, burning the entire place down leaving no evidence anyone was ever there so much it was chopped up as a terrorist attack. The ones who had something smart to say despite being freed were she burned to a crisp. This included the main 3 from the previous reinvention of the Barrow Gang. A new underground society was founded, dubbed the New Age Barrow Syndicate with Carmella as the leader. They dominated the crime scene from 1998 to 2005. With Carmella having the knowledge of both generations of Parker's petty thieves were turned into hardcore crooks (Despite having her grandfather's last name given by her mother.) Around 2006 it was revealed to Carmella through overhearing a conversation that the two she trusted the most in the gang; friends of her parents, played a part in their demise. For it was their statement to the police that resulted in the final chase. Once again Carmella lost control and blew a hole in the entire city resulting in the death of thousands. Only 1 man escaped, not being in town at the time. The final member of the former Barrow gang, the one Carmella never trusted was the only one truly loyal to her. Once he found out he split, anticipating Carmella would react that way, seeing her temper flare over small things such as setting off an alarm. He was the one who dubbed her Ms. Blaze. Eventually Blaze caught up with him in 2007, by then he had become a fat drunk trying to forget his past. They talked for hours on the rooftop, Carmella turned to leave the man to his misery as he was the only one who seemed to relate with her and heard the click of a revolver. She turned to see the only one she believed she could trust, crying, pointing the gun at her, this truly shattered Carmella in all facets. The man explained how sorry he was he didn't just tell her when he had the chance and that if things could have turned out differently they could have ruled the world. He claimed Carmella was too dangerous and had to be killed before destroying the world but hesitant and unable to go through with pulling the trigger he turn the gun on himself much to the surprise of Carmella who sat there with him after death doubting whether or not it all was worth it for her mother to go off with Clyde. Her tears burnt the floor beneath them, specifically setting his body on fire in an emotional sendoff type of way. This was the last recorded time her powers were ever used. As he only did small burglaries and became very sloppy and emotional with her robberies. It was no surprise when the cops finally caught up to her. After her release in Early 2008 she struggled to make ends meet, she was arrested again for pyromania on the rooftop prior but since the body was completely incinerated there was no evidence to suggest a murder although she was questioned about the drunk man on the roof witnesses saw as well as the gunshot of which she did not respond. Once released after three more months she continued playing with fire naturally finding comfort in the flame, even doing so in jail and burning her face. She's tried on a couple occasions to reactivate her powers but to no avail. CAW Wrestling Career =Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events (2008 - present)= After witnessing a live event in Chicago, Carmella signed up for EWWE with no training as the only time she trained she broke the trainers jaw in one punch. Carmella started her EWWE career in late 2008 around the same time the Vixens division really picked up. At the time EWWE didn't have a name for it's female competitors but Carmella referred to them all as Divas, pretty faces and Barbies. She debuted in a winning effort against Kelly Kelly, who after 3 losing efforts to Carmella developed a fear to face her despite motivation from her peers. Carmella in the beginning was very antisocial and refused to cooperate with any Vixen or Extremist other than her fake life 2009 significant other at the time, Mr. Extreme. (Nicholas McLaughlin) She was and still to this day is known as The Diva Killer, not called this for no reason. Carmella is known for ending the careers of countless Vixens including Barbie, Mickie James, former General Managers Vickie Guerrero and Fran Fine as well as much more. There have been a couple vixens who fear to even get in the ring with Carmella due to it possibly being their last match. The Barbie Buster (2009 - 2010) After Carmella made a statement, by attacking nearly all of the women's roster. No one would step up to her, her lack of competition drove her to attack the plastic humanoid doll known as Barbie. She would powerbomb her off of the stage and we would never see her or Carmella again as Carmella refused to fight all of the weaklings as they were "easy pickings" and Barbie was literally broken beyond repair that is until a team of three known as the Bratz had announced that they were the new barbie and that they could easily take down Carmella Blaze. A statement Carmella did not take lying down. In EWWE's first ever "Fiery Glory" event she competed in a infernal gauntlet match in which she destroyed all three Bratz dolls without breaking a sweat. (No pun intended) watching them burn into scrap metal. This sparked a psychotic hatred for anything even slightly resembling a Barbie. Unfortunately for her first opponent Kelly Kelly (Barbie Blank) whom she also injured (not for good as she made a short return in 2012-2014). She'd go on a second reign of terror until someone finally was powerful enough to step up to her. Feud With Wonder Woman (2010 - 2011) Carmella began a bullying spree on the rest of the roster, making open challenges every week that would lead to either injury or pure humiliation, this is when Wonder Woman answered the challenge determined to shut the mouth of Carmella at Smash at The Beach. This would be Carmella's first loss. Which infuriated her causing a beat down of senior referee Earl Hebner leading to her suspension for nearly half the year, when she returned she was dressed differently than normal. Had street clothes on. She also had a box, when she unwrapped it all was found that she had subdued one of Wonder Woman's closest Amazonian sisters she revealed, that she was dosed in gasoline and that if Diana did not give Carmella her "rightful rematch" she would set the Amazon ablaze. Wonder Woman came out and ran to the ring but was stopped by Carmella lighting a match she pulled from her boot setting the table in front of her on fire warning her not to take another step, reluctantly Diana accepted the match with the stipulation if Wonder Woman lost she would have to retire. This also marked the setup of the first ever Last Woman Standing match Carmella extinguished the fire and dragged the unconscious Amazon out of the box but as it turned out she was just playing possum and super kicked Carmella out the ring at Wonder Woman's feet. Wonder Woman took the opportunity to backslap Carmella with her golden bracelet knocking her out cold before walking away. At Last One on Earth Carmella and Diana faced off in a brutal war. Carmella attacked Wonder Woman during her entrance and attempted to Career Ender Powerbomb her off the stage Wonder Woman retorted by sweeping her legs and slingshotting Carmella into the Extrematron braces causing her already to stay down for a 8 count. The fight continued through the crowd going mostly Wonder Woman's way until Carmella drop toe held her on the pyrotechnics machine making them go haywire. Carmella tried to lay Wonder Woman on the stage and blow her up using the pyro but she slid out the way and leaped into the crowd Tope Suicida style taking out Blaze. The match would end however when Diana attempted to Wonder Bomb, Carmella off the other side of the stage but was reversed into a facebuster that slammed her throat right off the edge of the stage nearly decapitating her before Blaze Bombing her off the stage through the tables below. The ref counted ten and Wonder Woman's career was over. Due to her regenerative properties the next night, she attempted to deliver her retirement speech but much to the dismay of her fans Carmella didn't take to kindly to that and beat Diana within an inch of her life. Crushing her already injured throat with a chair, Diana was left unemployed and a bloody mess on her final days in EWWE. YouTube Debut/Rebellion (Early/Mid 2012) Carmella Blaze returned to EWWE when it was announced, the show had re-emerged on the YouTube platform. Her first match was against Mickie James by the end of it, Mickie rolled her up getting a shocking win which highly angered Carmella. Showing the alleged anger management did absolutely nothing, Carmella performed her famed Powerbomb off the stage ending Mickie's career in one night. After that she barely showed up, and when she did she defeated the likes of Eve Torres and Kelly Kelly (At Total Revenge) giving both concussions. After a few weeks Carmella returned and went back to doing her Open Divas Massacre match when all of a sudden Supergirl's music hit. Kara Zor-El debuted in EWWE taking Carmella to the limit. So much she got a second opportunity in way of a Fatal Four Way involving Kharma and Trish Stratus in a mini-tournament to crown a new number one contender. Carmella won her Fatal Four Way by submission. Gothic Mayhem won hers as well, setting up a dream match of sorts. The week after however before their match Gothic Mayhem and Carmella would tag together, this being due to her distaste for her fellow Vixens. Mayhem and Blaze eventually met in less friendly fashion on Episode 10 of Friday Night Backlash in a Kendo Stick Match. Carmella would then hand Gothic Mayhem, her third pinfall loss securing her spot at Total Destruction against Kim Possible for the Vixens Championship. Carmella came up short in the battle however, and was defeated by Kim. Carmella would then get another Number one contenders match against Jade West which she won but was put in a Vixens Championship Scramble instead. At Queens of Extreme controversy struck Ms. Blaze again during the end when she had the match won but the ref, was not acknowledging her pinfall leading to Azreal getting a historic championship win. The Unforgiven following the CPV Carmella lost it all over Vickie Gurrero, beating her within an inch of her life, in a way Carmella hasn't done in a long time and we never saw Vickie again. Carmella then had a rematch with Gothic Mayhem which Carmella barely won via a rollup, later Blaze assaulted Supergirl after she lost to Daffney. Which was followed by a congratulations from Mr. Extreme, thanking her for taking out "Alliance Member #15" showing a possible alliance or understanding with the Rebellion. She got a shot to face Azreal for the championship again but came out on the losing side. Supergirl was set to face Venom (Shadow) on Backlash and Carmella blasted her from behind during her entrance giving her a 6 minute long beat down, which was followed up by Gothic Mayhem (The group) delivering an equally brutal beat down. Supergirl's match with Venom was replaced with Carmella Blaze vs. Lara Croft who made her debut that night and Carmella was upset by the newly debuted Tomb Raider. Blazing Vixens Championship Carmella did not take her loss, lying down. Neither did Lara apparently as she challenged Carmella to a rematch at TLCC hoping to rid the company of her once and for all. This did not bode well for Lara when it turned out being a Kendo Stick Match which Carmella won. The next step for Carmella was entering in a Fatal Four Way match to crown a new Vixens Champion after Spider-Woman's retirement. She would go on to win that match eliminating her then newfound partners in former champion Azrael and Shadow beginning her first Vixens title reign. The next night on Monday Night Unforgiven 21 Carmella was involved in the "career execution" of Azrael. After Gothic Mayhem kicked Azrael from the group, a new name was given; Gothic Evolution. It consisted of Carmella, Gothic Mayhem and Shadow. Eva Winters left the group out of protest, and Evil Rose was released sometime before. In her first tag match as part of the team however she was pinned by Kim Possible. At Apocalyptic Randomness her bad luck continued. She was the first to be eliminated in her 6 Pack Challenge losing her newly created "Blazing Vixens Championship" to Jade West. Carmella wasted no time invoking her rematch clause on Unforgiven 23 the night after, to which toward the end he dominated Jade until she finally decided to stay down for 3. Two back to back career ender powerbombs solidified Carmella as a two time Vixens Champion. Rather than risk a game of hot potato to Jade gave her rematch to someone "more deserving" than her after slipping into a depression. This was the newly signed rookie Courtney Whitmore otherwise known as Stargirl. During the buildup to Extreme Asylum, the main theme to this feud was Stargirl simply not being good enough to challenge Carmella in Carmella's own eyes. She told Courtney just because she tagged with someone who was lucky to pin her doesn't mean the same fortune will come to her. Stargirl constantly tried to prove herself but Carmella was not impressed. Come Extreme Asylum 2012 Stargirl came extremely close to beating Carmella Blaze which set her off, and caused her to Barbie Break Courtney through the announce table tearing her ACL in the process. If that wasn't brutal enough, she went on to deliver another Barbie Breaker in the ring, along with a Career Ender Powerbomb and the icing on the cake, stealing Stargirl's finishing move the Starcall effectively defeating the rookie. She next looked to Kim Possible as her challenge once again at End of the Road. She won in extreme fashion, back body dropping Kim off the top of the ladder through two tables to victory solidifying her spot at Pain, Love and Sacrifice where she retained yet again by defeating and injuring her then best friend Gothic Mayhem. At Flashback she was set to face yet another Gothic Evolution member in Shadow but ended up facing Superwoman instead, her reckless nature during matches against fellow members 'caused backstage dissension between the group resulting in the resignation of Eva Winters and Charmcaster from the group. After retaining vs. Kara in the Rage in the Cage, she beat Stargirl at Title Raid injuring her for a 2nd time and proceeded to defeat Jade West on Rising becoming bored up until Crash and Burn where Kara would put all her future title shots on the line. So bored in fact she chose to team up with Gelorum and Pandora to face off against her former Gothic Evolution partner Shadow. Carmella lost her next title defense in an intensely physical match up and wasn't seen until she got her rematch in the form of a flaming tables match at Solemn Judgement which turned out to be a complete flop. Carmella underestimated Kara heavily which caused her to lose in under ten minutes getting caught with a quick speeding bullet through a flaming table humiliating and burning the Vixen Killer. Infuriated she attempted to get a measure of revenge post match but Stargirl made a surprising return to save Kara from an emanate Career Ender Powerbomb through a flaming table. Humiliated and enraged, she seemed like the perfect candidate for Azkadellia to unleash on Shego, whom was put in a series of matches where if she won all 3 she would get to face Az at Blood Bank. Passing Carmella in this mode seemed virtually impossible, at least in Az's eyes not Shego's as she did end up defeating The Diva Killer with the Painful Sarcasm. As a perceived punishment for failing her Azkadellia placed her in a First Blood Match (The first and so far only of it's kind involving Vixens) with Stargirl unbeknownst to her this was exactly the kind of thing she desired, regardless of the disadvantage due to Stargirl wearing a mask. The winner of the match was revealed to be Superwoman's opponent in which Carmella did win vs. Stargirl but was humiliated in 5 minutes by Superwoman for the 3rd time in a row. In a clash of the titans, the final match of the 1st seasonal Queens Of Extreme tournament consisted of Carmella taking on Shadow for the EWWE Vixens Championship. While Shadow fought valiantly she was still banged up from the Pandora match giving Carmella the opportunity to take Pandora's reversal of the Tombstone and put it to her own use picking up the win and the Championship. Carmella attempted to go further at the expense of Kim Possible but the determined cheerleader was too much for the raging fighter. Lucky for Carmella this was non-title and she went onto Table, Ladders, Chairs and Canes to hopefully rid herself of a long rival in her former teammate Shadow. Carmella promised to end Shadow's career and she made a helluva statement when she did. Superplex-ing Shadow off a ladder through a wooden table and the announce table and breaking her spine, Shadow was placed in her coffin and has not came back since. Carmella however was attacked from behind by Shego with a lead pipe and was cashed in on making Shego a Vixens Champion for the first time in her career. Carmella would waste little time in getting her rematch at Title Raid 2 but that worked against "The Diva Killer" as she was not 100% going into the match. Despite her attempts, Shego once again got the best of her surprisingly clean with a Go Home Driver/Painful Sarcasm on the Steel Stairs. Dead Flame Completely beside herself, Carmella would lock in to her old self who didn't care about anyone or anything and this would show when she attacked Gothic Mayhem with no sign they were ever friends on Rising 48. She had called out Shego before and after that but Shego was not in the building. After the assault on Mayhem, she called out Shego once more but was met with the arrival of Pandora. After a very long stare down, Carmella and Pandora got into a brawl which ended in Pandora leaving the Diva Killer laying. Carmella didn't take kindly to this obviously and as they were set for a match at Apocalyptic Randomness which quickly turned into a no contest before it even started. Carmella didn't wait for her entrance, running down the ramp and assaulting Pandora before the bell 'causing an off camera supernatural brawl to ensue throughout the already crime-ridden streets. Carmella would be brought back to battle her old nemesis Stargirl in a Extreme Asylum Qualifying Match, which she won. Pandora also had won her qualifying match making for an interesting Extreme Asylum Match already. Other Media Carmella once appeared on UCWL in a Fatal Four Way Match. In CAW Finishing Moves *Career Ender Powerbomb (Standard Powerbomb sometimes followed by a bridging pin attempt, sometimes attempted off the stage) (2008 - Present) *Blaze of Glory (Swinging Snap Neckbreaker usually followed by a Pin Attempt) (2012 - 2016) Signature Moves *Northern Lights Bomb *Wheel-BARROW Buster *One-Handed Chokeslam *Hair Pull Backbreaker *Implant Buster (Delayed Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster) *Dragon Sleeper *Mounted punches *Clothesline *Short-arm clothesline *Sleeper hold *Spinebuster *Vertical Suplex *With Gothic Evolution **Powerbomb (Carmella)/Top Rope Clothesline (Shadow) Signature object *(Formerly) Lighter Fluid Notable feuds *Barbie *Wonder Woman *Supergirl/Superwoman *Lara Croft *Kim Possible *Pandora (Currently) Managers *(Formerly) Gothic Mayhem *(Formerly) Shadow *(Formerly) Azreal Signature Taunt *Holding an invisible crown on her head *'Entrance themes' **'Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events' ***"You're Gonna Go Far Kid" by The Offspring (July 14th, 2012 – August 25th 2012) ***"You're Gonna Go Far Kid" by The Offspring (August 26th, 2012 – December, 27th, 2013) ***"You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing" by Halestorm (December, 27th, 2013 - ***"Hate" by Razakel Carmella Blaze Carmella Blaze Carmella Blaze